Forever & Always
by Paranormal Tribute
Summary: A collection of Nick/Amanda one-shots flowed from my mentally screwed brain.
1. Peacful Perfection

**Disclaimer: I only own my original characters and my imagination. Anything else is to be claimed by their rightful owners. This disclaimer goes for all chapters.**

_Peaceful Perfection_

The wind blew softly, as not to disturb the numerous amounts of families that spent their free Saturdays in New York's Central Park. The sun shone at its highest peak at noon, and the great waves of warmth shined back off her smile.

She looked around from her seat on the park bench. Everything looked so peaceful to her—perfect even. She leant down to pick up the lock of rosemary that was resting against the bench. She twirled the herb in her palms for a while, dazed at its perfection.

The blonde had learnt to take appreciation for such small things in nature. In one second, you could everything you ever loved.

"Mama, what's that?" The 6 year old girl appeared at her mother's side.

"It's rosemary." Amanda smiled handing the piece of greenery over.

"Hmm." The small child seemed to repeat her mother's actions of twirling it. "But my name is Rosemary!" Rose looked up to Amanda, her blue eyes filled with confusion. "Oh I get it…"

Amanda chuckled slightly as she looked up to the large expanse of grass in front of her.

"Dad! Hit it to me!" Zara held her gloved hand high and tried to block her younger brother. She got a loud annoyed scoff in reply from him. Nick looked over and smiled at his chuckling wife.

He threw the ball up and hit it straight down the middle of the two. It was always competition between Zara and Percy. Percy took off in a splitting run towards the baseball. Zara had managed to catch the last one; she wasn't going to catch this one if he had anything to say about it.

"Hey! Give it back!" The 7 year old blonde boy scoffed again at his sister as she snatched the ball from his hands.

"Never!" Zara ran away laughing, only starting at game of tag between the two.

"They do know we love them both, equally, right?" Amanda smiled at Nick after watching the two run around the park. Rose squirmed off the park bench and headed after her siblings.

As being cops, special victims detectives no less, they were sometimes strict. But anyone in their shoes for a day could understand. All the horrors they saw happen to children on the job made them extra protective of their own. With Rosemary and Percy just starting school and Zara entering her last year of middle school, they knew the dangers.

"I doubt it." Nick slipped his arm around Amanda's waist and kissed the top of her forehead.

**These are basically one-shots Nick/Amanda. Should I continue?**


	2. Chasing Cars

_X Chasing Cars x_

_We'll do it all  
everything  
on our own_

_we don't need_  
_anything_  
_or anyone_

He unlocked his door slowly, his hand on his gun. It was just another precaution he liked to take, especially at this time of night. But his hand let go of the cold metal and his heart pounded in his ears at the sight.

"Amanda." His mocha eyes scanned her over. She was shivering and her blonde hair was matted to one side of her face from the rain. She had her pale arms crossed over her leather jacket.

"Hi." She mumbled out. She couldn't take the dark expanse of her apartment any longer. So she began walking, she didn't know when or how, but somehow she found herself outside Nick's doorstep.

It had been a particular challenging case for the whole entire team. A young woman was found raped and beaten behind a few trees in Central Park. No ID, no phone, but she did have almost 5,000 dollars in her cross body bag. They couldn't run her prints because her fingers were cut off. It took the team days to find her sister, Sarah. But Sarah claimed that her sister came to her for money and she kicked her out. And Sarah immediately blamed herself saying that if wouldn't have let her go she would still be alive.

_If I lay here  
if I just lay here  
would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

Amanda couldn't help but think that dead girl could've been Kim. No matter how screwed her sister was, she still loved her. She didn't want to sit alone in her apartment where her thoughts could torture her mercilessly.

"You just gonna stand there and let me die of hypothermia?" The blonde smirked slightly.

"That's not such a bad idea…" Nick raised his eyebrows as if actually thinking about letting her freeze to death. But he stepped back from the door and let her in. She rolled her eyes playfully. If their casual banter kept her thoughts from getting to her, she was fine with it.

"I'll get you a towel." The Latino detective smiled slightly. Even shivering from the cold with her wet blonde locks sticking to her face, she still looked amazing.

Amanda watched as he disappeared in to what she figured was the bathroom.

_I don't quite know  
How to say  
how I feel_

What the hell is wrong with me? Who just shows up at someone's door like this? Get yourself together, Rollins! She thought.

And not even 3 minutes later, Nick reemerged with a tan colored towel.

"Thanks. I'm sorry about showing up like this I-I just couldn't stay in my apartment—"

"Amanda, it's okay. I would've probably done the same thing if I was in your position." He placed a warm hand on her shoulder that sent butterflies through her stomach. "You should take the jacket off, unless you want a cold?" He chuckled slightly handing her the towel.

How is he being so nonchalant about all of this?

_Those three words  
are said too much  
they're not enough_

"Um, okay." That was all she managed to get out. She shrugged her small soaked jacket off quickly, but slowly enough to catch Nick staring at her. After she got her jacket off, she ran the towel over her wet hair before wrapping it around the white V-neck she had chosen. Not a great choice.

At some point, Nick had walked over to the couch in his living room and taken a seat. The air was lined with tension. She didn't want to have to think, or talk, or do anything really right now. What she did want however, she wasn't going to get, and at least so she thought. Amanda took hesitant steps over and sat next to him.

_If I lay here  
if I just lay here  
would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

She could feel his eyes scanning her over. She wanted to look up; she wanted—no needed him to say something, anything.

It was like electric waves going through the air when Amanda finally looked up at his. Her sea green eyes found his brown ones and that's where they stayed. Every breath was heavy, every thought was clouded and if they dared move.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Nick asked softly as he placed his hand back on her shoulder. He didn't want to scare her away. He knew the consequences of what could happen. But he just wasn't ready to take the chance yet. No yet.

_Forget what we're told  
before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

_Let's waste time  
Chasing cars  
around our heads_

"I think you already know." She mumbled. Every time he touched her, she lost the ability to speak. He needed to stop.

"I do. But I can't understand until you do talk." His thumb started stroking the soft patch of skin beneath her ear. It sent chills down her spine and it was like a deep carpet clogged her brain.

_I need your grace  
to remind me  
to find my own_

Silence incased them like a coffin. "I just want to forget—forget that that girl could've been Kim."

"It's not."

"I know that. Even though she's put me through hell, t-that's still my sister." Her voice broke. Tears hit the back of her eyes. But she was not going to cry. Not here, not in front of him, not in front of anyone. "Maybe I should go." She stood up, but he followed suit.

_If I lay here  
if I just lay here  
would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

"Don't." He tucked a piece of her hair behind her ears. "It's okay to cry." Nick pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around her waist. Amanda's breath stopped in her throat and came out shaky and uneven. She was grateful. She was grateful for this. She leant her head against his chest and put her arms around his neck.

_Forget what we're told  
before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

The tears came out silent. Nick waited until her breathing returned to normal before releasing the embrace. He took a seat back down on the couch and beckoned her over. He pulled her into his lap easily. Her head rested in the crook of his neck. She was horizontal in his lap. They stayed like that in perfect silence. Nick drew small circles in her thigh.

Things had changed. They were closer now.

_All that I am  
All that I ever was  
Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see_

_I don't know where_  
_Confused about how as well_  
_Just know that these things will never change for us at all_

"Nick?" Amanda said barely above a whisper.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

He put a hand under her chin and lifted her face so she could face him. And ever so tenderly, he placed a soft kiss on her rosy pink lips. "Anytime."

_If I lay here  
if I just lay here  
would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

* * *

**So, I was listening to the song Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol when this idea came to mind :) Hope you liked. TBC?  
**


	3. Devastation's Devil

**Major Twist :) This one is about 5 years later than the last one.**

* * *

_DEVASTATION'S DEVIL  
_

Never in her life had Olivia Benson been so devastated. Never in her life had she seen Captain Donald Cragen so sad. Never in her life had she felt like breaking down in tears so hard. Never in her life had her heart ached so much for someone else.

Alex stood against the wall her hand over her mouth. This was all her fault, she thought. Now 3 beautiful children would have to grow up without a father. If she would've done something different. Everything would've been okay. She knew what it was like.

In Cragen's office stood ADA's Novak and Cabot, along with Fin, Olivia and ME Warner. Everyone wore a sad and depressed expression.

It was fact; every cop was going to be injured in the line of duty at some point. But the one thing on their minds was how they were going to tell Amanda.

It was strange. How could everything go from okay to shit crazy in 30 seconds? How could it go from walking a perp down the sidewalk to being shot twice? If it hadn't been for Melinda and Casey, Fin would've beaten the shooter to a pulp. It didn't matter if his job was on the line.

Amanda entered the 1-6th precinct and automatically something felt off. All of the uniform's eyes fell on her immediately. They knew who she was. Their faces full of somber and sympathy.

She shook the looks off and opened the door to Cragen's Office.

"Well ain't we having a party?" The blonde smirked slightly, still confused.

"Amanda, have a seat, please." Cragen said motioning to a chair.

Amanda did as told. "W-What's going on?"

Everyone looked around at each other, waiting for someone else to break the news. But no one could.

"Amanda, Nick…He had to go into WP." Alex spoke up. She figured it would be best if she told. Considering she had been in the similar situation.

"What? Why? What happened?" Amanda stuttered.

"Alfred's gang shot him twice. Marshals came at the hospital to get him…" Fin explained.

And everyone fell silent to the sound of Amanda Amaro's tears.

* * *

**Don't forget to leave a review and let me know what one-shot you would like to see next. Oh and by the way, these one-shots aren't really in chronological order. (I just thought I should mention that.)**


	4. Trouble's Tantrum I

**Most of you requested I have Amanda breaking down; well this is what came to mind. **

"Hit me." Amanda dragged looking at the dealer.

"Bust." His voice huffed.

"Hit me." She repeated taking a swing of her beer.

"I gladly will if you don't stop." Nick's voice said drenched in disappointment. Amanda wiped around at him. He was dressed casually for a Saturday night. Jeans and a tight white shirt that did nothing to hide his abs.

"What do you want?" She hissed. Nick raised his badge and automatically, everyone scattered away from the blackjack table, including the dealer. "What are you going here?" She asked again.

"Saving your career." Nick mumbled pocketing his badge and grabbing her forearm and dragging her out the casino.

The cold November air hit her skin like a ton of bricks.

"Get off of me!" Amanda hissed again pulling her forearm out of Nick's grasp. But she couldn't stand the disappointment in his eyes. It was like he was practically scolding her with his mocha eyes.

"What is wrong with you?" Nick asked grabbing her wrist. He kept his tone soft. "What is so stressful right now you have to turn back to gambling?"

_You are!_

At least that's what she wanted to say. Nick was causing a lot of problems for her. He kept sending her mix signals about how he felt for the past 4 months. On top of that, the drama with her sister had seriously taken a toll. It had just been too much and she needed a release.

"I'm going home." Amanda huffed and turned to leave, but once again, Nick grabbed onto her wrist and turned her back to face him.

"I don't want to fight with you, Amanda. Just please, let me help." He said as moved in front of her. He placed a hand on her cheek and kept the other on her wrist, stroking it slightly with his thumb.

She was verge of tears now. But she couldn't see to figure out why. "Nick, you can't 'help', okay? Eventually, everyone gets tired of my insanity and my drama, okay? It would just be best if you stay away." It hurt a lot to say it. What she wanted to say was the exact opposite, she was too scared.

"Amanda-"

But he couldn't get another word out as she released herself of his grasp and began walking away at a face pace, leaving him on the cold sidewalk.

**I hope that's what you guys were looking for, if not, I could always try again :) This is so much fun.**


	5. Trouble's Tantrum II

"Who is it?" Amanda asked sliding herself off her couch and towards her front door. She had been blankly staring into space of her new dark apartment while rain littered the streets below. All the trouble Kim had caused mad her have to move to a whole other apartment building. She left a mental note to herself to kick her sister's ass the next time she saw her.

"Who do you think?" Nick's voice said with a hint of humor.

Amanda let out a sigh before unlocking her apartment door. No matter what, she would always be able to sound out his heavy Brooklyn accent. "What do you want?"

To Amanda, it seemed as if Nick had given her space before coming to see her. 2 hours approximately. It confused her, why would he still care about her? "Well," Nick cleared his throat. "After you left me on the sidewalk in the freezing cold, I decided to give you some time to sober up and get your head straight."

"Nick—"

"Amanda, I care a lot about you. I don't want to see you drown your sorrows in alcohol and gambling." Nick stated.

"I know you care. Things are really complicated right now. It's a lot to deal with and I am just trying to forget and be alone." Amanda sighed, once again feeling like she was going to cry. Nick has that type of force on her. He's kindness and caring was something Amanda wasn't used to.

"Well too bad, we can be alone together." Nick had a smile tugging at his lips.

The blonde realized that it was no use in trying to fight it. "That plan sounds a bit better." And with that, she stepped back and allowed him in the apartment.

Amanda reached to turn the lights on, but he stopped her. "Leave it, its fine." His hand lingered on her shoulder.

Before they both knew what had happened, they were making out on Amanda's couch. Amanda was in his lap facing him. Nick's hands were secured around her waist with Amanda's hands on either side of his face. His tongue explored her mouth. The Southern Belle let out a soft moan when Nick bit down on her bottom lip.

"We don't have to do this, you know." Nick said a little out of breath when he broke the kiss.

"You're right we don't, but I do and so do you." Amanda answered with a smile. It was surprising how they could go from mad at each other to this. The Latino detective stood up, causing Amanda to do the same.

They both ended up in Amanda's bedroom. Nick slipped his white shirt over his head easily and a smirk ended up on his face when Amanda kept staring at him. He brought their lips together again in a passionate kiss whilst Amanda began undoing the buttons of her flannel shirt. He reached down to help her, not breaking the kiss but Amanda put up a hand to stop him.

"You'd have to see sooner or later." She mumbled leaving Nick confused at what she meant. But when Amanda stood up and turned around letting the shirt fall gracefully off her shoulders, he understood.

A scar stretched from under her left shoulder to the small of her back. Along with that, the shot wound from when she got shot in the shoulder was still slightly visibly. Another scar, smaller encased her side.

"Oh my god, Amanda." He said softly running his finger over one of the scars.

"Every cop had scars, but mines refuse to heal." She mumbled.

"You're still beautiful. I'll help you through it, promise." He kissed her lightly on the lips before looking her in the eye. "I promise."


	6. Rosemary Tessa Amaro

**Omg, I just noticed that Danny Pino's birthday is April 15 and Kelli Giddish's birthday is April 13. It's true love :) Ha-ha, anyway….Enjoy this.**

* * *

_Rosemary Tessa Amaro_

"Olivia and Casey, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-"Amanda started singing.

Olivia grabbed one of the breadsticks from the appetizers basket in front of them and stuffed it in the pregnant blonde's mouth. "Stuff it, Amanda."

Amanda made a perplexed face as she ate the bread stick. "I only sing the truth. How is Casey doing anyway?" Amanda was 9 months along in her pregnancy with what the doctors told her was another boy. Nick's expression when she told him she was pregnant again would never leave her mind. Even though little baby Percy was only about 1 years old, the two couldn't have been happier. But what the junior detective had been hinting at was Casey's pregnancy.

"Well, she's glowing. We had an ultrasound done yesterda—"

"Is it a boy or a girl?!" Amanda squealed. She couldn't be happier for Olivia and Casey.

"Good lord, Rollins. You seem more excited about the pregnancy than we are." Olivia chuckled as she took a sip of her soda. The two had been sitting at a restaurant in lower Manhattan having lunch while waiting for Kim Greyleck to show up. How they even got on the topic of the redhead was still lost.

"Damn straight! Now is a girl or boy?" Amanda asked.

"It's both." Olivia smirked. Amanda made another perplexed face and her eye brows rose. "I think being pregnant makes you slow. It's twins."

The pregnant woman in front of her began flapping her arms excitedly while a large smile grew on her porcelain skin. "That's great news, Liv!"

"Yeah. Casey's over the moon and so am I." The brunette smiled before she added. "Have you and Nick thought about what you're going to name little Amaro number 2?"

Amanda laughed. "Yeah, we're going to name him Ross Rafael Amaro." Just then, Kim Greyleck walked in. Never in Olivia's life had she seen the younger blonde dressed so casually. The ADA slide down in the booth next to them.

"Aw. But don't let a certain ADA hear that, he's going to start calling him little Barba." Kim pointed out.

"Yeah, we know." Amanda replied laughing as a waiter appeared at their table with menus. Olivia was in the middle of ordering her food when Amanda stopped her.

"What's wrong, Manda?" Olivia quizzed.

"Can you call Nick, my water just broke." The detective answered.

* * *

"You doing okay, Amanda?" Olivia asked. They were waiting in one of the hospitals rooms with Amanda dressed in a hospital gown. Her OBGYN said she wasn't dilated enough and that they should be ready in another 30 minutes (Which would be any minute now). And much to Amanda's disappointment, Nick was stuck in traffic.

"As okay as I should considering I'm about to give birth for the second time…" Amanda replied sarcastically.

"Everything will be fine, Amanda." Olivia tried to reassure. Just then, Amanda's OBGYN, Alison walked into the room wearing a bright smile.

"Nice to see you again, Amanda. Looks like this one is about ready to come into the world, hm?" The bubbly doctor asked as she began setting up the hospital room.

Amanda opened her mouth to reply, but instead, the white walls of the room 109 were met by ear piercing scream from another contraction. (That much to the amusement of Olivia caused Alison to jump frantically and drop everything in her hands.)

"I'll be right back…" Alison said slightly shaken and embarrassed as she exited the hospital room. When Percy was born, the contractions weren't nearly as painful.

"Just breathe Amanda." Olivia soothed.

"What the fuck would I stop breathing for?!" Amanda shouted as the pain continued.

The brunette was suddenly wondering how she was going to get through this with Casey in a few months…

* * *

Literately an excruciating, painful and very miserable 12 hours later, all the nurses and doctors in the hospital ward gave out a relieved and happy sigh as little Ross came into the world. Nick had long since arrived, but along with Olivia, he was escorted out the room. But they had soon been let back in.

"Aww. Here he is-Uh oh…" The OBGYN, Alison said frowning slightly.

"What the hell do you mean 'uh oh'?" Amanda asked breathlessly, exhausted through all the pain she was just in.

"Well it looks like the doctor was wrong. It's a girl!" One of the nurses exclaimed.

"How is that even possible?" Olivia quizzed titling her head to the side.

"It's quite rare, but it happens all the time." The same nurse answered before she headed off with the other's to get the baby weighed and cleaned.

"I bet she looks just like you." Nick said softly leaning down to kiss his wife's forehead.

"Yeah, because another little stubborn Amanda bossing people around is just what the world needs." The brunette senior detective joked as she referenced back to Percy.

"Hey, you're going to have to deal with a mini Novak in a few months." Nick pointed out wiggling a finger.

Before Olivia could retort however, the nurse walked back in carrying a beautiful little girl with shiny blue eyes and a small amount of brown hair covering her head. The nurse handed the newborn off to Nick.

"She's beautiful, Amanda." Nick said softly.

"Seeing that somehow, she's a girl, what are you going to name her?" Olivia asked curiously with a hint of humor.

"Something similar to Ross, I hope." Amanda sighed as Nick handed the little girl to her. The blue eyed baby stared at her mother with a 'you can't be serious' look.

"Rose." Nick suggested. "Rosemary to be more specific."

Amanda smiled and looked down at Rose. "You like that little one?"

The newborn paid absolutely no attention to her mother and began fussing over a piece of the pink blanket she was wrapped in.

"I'll take that as a yes." Nick smiled as he watched his daughter. She was definitely going to be more like her mother.

* * *

**Aww. Cute right? Leave a review and let me know what you thought of that fluff?**


	7. Teenage Problems

**Just imagine if everyone had children…**

* * *

"It's not like I can just sneak out the house, Rose. My ma is a lawyer and my mom is a cop for Christ Sake!" Claire Novak-Benson exclaimed while she hopped off of the bed.

"In Rose's defense, your mom is a lawyer." Hayden Langan stated as she looked up from the science textbook they were supposed to studying in. "She can just talk and debate her way to get you out of jail." The blonde lifted herself from her position off lying on her stomach. "And aren't we supposed to be studying?"

"Oh my god, Hayden. You're such a nerd!" The tall ginger girl said as she rolled her eyes at her friend's badgering her to come along to a midnight movie she knew good and well her mothers' won't agree to.

Rosemary pursed her lips together. "It's in the genes…"

Beverly Southerlyn-Carmichael looked up from her cell phone and removed the ear buds from her ears. Not that much to her best friends' surprise, she hadn't drawn her attention away from her cellphone since they arrived at Rosemary's house 2 hours ago.

"What the hell are you rambling about now?" Beverly asked.

Rosemary stood up from her desk. "Well, Bev, you're parents are both lawyers. And if memory serves me correctly, you can talk your way out of anything. Even in the extremely likely and common case you are wrong."

The 14 year old blonde eyes narrowed. "Hey! Your mom is a cop and let's not to ignore, but highly dangerous and scary!"

But Rose simply ignored her and continued. "The same thing goes for Claire, and Hayden. For example, Hayden's mother is extremely nerdy and embarrassing in every way possible along with her da-"

"My mom is not a nerd! Neither is my dad!" Hayden crossed her arms over her chest.

"Hayden, your mom is Kim Greyleck. Not some phony. But THE Kimberly Greyleck. Also known as the 4 year winner for the Nerd of The Year Award." Beverly joked.

The whole room bursted into laughter except for Hayden, who sat on the floor pouting slightly with her arms across her chest. "My mother is not a nerd…" The tall blonde mumbled.

But the whole room went silent as the sound of something falling came over the room.

"What was that, Rose?" Claire asked.

"It was probably nothi—"

Another bang. The teenaged girls' eyes followed towards Rosemary's closet in the back of the room.

"You hiding a secret friend in there, Rosemary?" Hayden said half joking.

"Let's just hope its Channing Tatum and move on?" Beverly said turning her attention back to her phone.

"Fine you do that." Claire stood up and headed over to the closet.

"Um, what are you doing?" Hayden asked raising her eyebrows.

"For a nerd Hayden, you are quite stupid." The redhead teenage said as she began opening the closet door.

When she opened the door however, she was met by 2 teenaged boys. One with redhead just like his mother (And twin sister) and another with signature blonde hair and blue eyes.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT ARE YOU TWO IDIOTS DOING IN HERE! MOM!" Rosemary shouted after seeing her brother, Percy and his equally annoying friend Cyrus hiding her closet it.

"Thanks a lot, Percy. I told you to shut up." The redhead boy smacked Percy on the shoulder.

"Where's the fire, Rose?" Amanda's toned was partially serious as she arrived in the doorway of Rosemary's room.

"Can you please tell Percy and Claire's brother to say **OUT **of my room?" Rose scoffed.

Amanda sent her son a look that said 'she's right'. And seeing that look, Percy and Cyrus exit the room with their heads hung. Amanda gave the girls a smile before following the boys.

"Now can we _please _get back to studying?" Hayden Langan sighed.

"For the love of Channing Tatum will you ever stop being such a nerd?" Claire, Rosemary and Beverly said in unison.

* * *

**To clear any confusion, Kim Greyleck and Trevor Langan are Hayden's parents. Also, Claire and Cyrus are the children that Casey was supposedly pregnant with the last one-shot. And, Beverly is of course the famous Carmichael-Southerlyn child.**

**Hope you enjoyed :) Review for more.**


	8. Little Questions

**I tried to make it slightly funny**

* * *

"Thanks again, Kim." Amanda Amaro smiled as she grabbed her dark blue suitcase from in front of the couch.

Upon hearing her name, Kim Langan turned her attention from the array of photos on the hallway's white walls. Kim had never seen such a perfect couple, much less a perfect family. The older blonde was slightly envious of Amanda. Kim's childhood hadn't exactly been the best slice of cake. But never the less, she agreed to watch Amanda's daughter and son for the whole weekend while they attend a cheerleading competition with Zara in Philly.

"No problem at all." Kim smiled back. Nick reentered the house to help Amanda with her bag, but before any interaction could take place, Amanda's phone rung from the kitchen counter.

"Who the hell is 'The Grinch'?" Kim asked eyebrows raised as she looked at the caller ID.

"Maria." Amanda groaned. "I swear, one day, I'm just going to slaughter her." (Kim snickered at the thought)

"No you won't." Nick sighed.

Amanda turned to face him. "You want to bet on that?" Nick opened his mouth to reply, but quickly shut it.

"Hey, sorry for being late." Jay North, one of the new detectives at SVU said sighing as she entered the house. The caramel-skinned detective pulled her black Ray-Bans off her face and rested them on the top of her brown hair.

"Its fine, Jay." Nick said as he greeted her.

"I know a few guys from back home, a few thousand dollars, no questions asked. All they need is a name and address. They could get rid of Maria." Jay explained. When the other three adults in the room stared at her with eyebrows arched, she continued. "Hey, I'm just saying." She said raising her hands in a sort of surrender.

"I don't think you want any more Middle-Eastern people killing anyone for a while." Nick joked lightly.

"Hey, I prefer to be listed as European. And either way, I haven't stepped foot in the Middle East in like 5 years." Jay rolled her eyes for dramatic effect. "Wait, aren't there supposed to be children here?"

Basically on cue, 5 year old Percy and 4 year old Rosemary exited the back hallway with extreme smiles on their faces.

"I'm never going to get over how Rose is a brunette." Kim said as she crouched down to the child's height. "

* * *

**2 Hours Later**

"Jay?" Rosemary asked as she blinked her blue eyes innocently at Jahan. The woman in question lowered her phone from her face and looked at the child. When Amanda told Rose Jay's full name; Jahan, the 3 year old was persistent on calling her Justin Bieber. And Jahan was going be damned if she was going be compared to a little blonde pop singer.

"What's up, Rose?" The green eyed woman asked.

"Where do babies come from? Every time I ask mama, she won't answer me." Rose huffed out an annoyed breath, showing that she wanted her question answer.

Jay's eyes went wide. "Oh no, no, no." Jay sing songed as she quickly stood up and began searching for Kim.

"We have a situation." Jay said to the blonde. Kim looked up from Percy, who was intent on showing her something.

"You finally realized that stalking is against the law?" Kim asked with a face full of seriousness.

Jay rolled her green eyes at the blonde while she scoffed. "It's not considered stalking if you know the person. But we really do have a problem."

* * *

**3 Days Later**

Amanda pinched the bridge of her nose at her two incompetent friends. "Let me get this straight, you told my 4 year old daughter that babies come from the magic egg fairy?"

Olivia couldn't help but laugh at the situation as she closed another DD5 file.

"I can't lie to children!" Jahan cried, sending a death glare to the brunette next to her. "And if I would've told her the truth, she would've asked how the hell Clare and Cyrus were born. And if she knew just one more piece of information, she would've asked how I even exist. So be grateful!"

"Amanda, she didn't exactly tell a lie. And she didn't tell too much." Olivia said between laughs.

The blonde just shook her head. She would never be prepared for _that_ conversation.


	9. Lucky Protectiveness

**A/N: This one is kinda fluff.**

* * *

As Nick Amaro stood up from his seat on the edge of 8 year old sleeping Rosemary's bed, he looked around his two youngest children's bed room. Percy had already been fast asleep as soon as his blonde little head hit the pillow; he was out like a light. He looked back towards the door frame where his wife stood smiling. It made Nick wonder who had caused him this serenity. Then he remembered to almost 9 years ago. That one person who started all of this.

Mikkel Hussain.

Pervert of the millennium, player, trust fund baby and a sleaze bag to boot. Along with falling in the looks department, he was rude, obnoxious, and quite the idiot. But Nick Amaro was more than grateful for the guy. As strange as it may sound, one action by Mikkel had caused Nick to have a beautiful wife, two equally beautiful children and all around happiness. Nick started replaying that whole day from memory…

* * *

_Flashback_

"Come on, Mike. Just admit it; you beat her, you raped her. We have your DNA." Nick lied through his teeth, as often done in interrogations. Mikkel however, had his piercing grey eyes on Amanda. The blonde was sitting calming with the same smile on her face she always gave people she despised. It was a great tactic, after all.

"I don't know how you put up with him." Hussain smiled back at Amanda with his Russian accent cutting through the air as he leaned over a little on the table. "You're much too pretty to have to deal with such a…" He looked back over at Nick. "Such an asshole."

_Can't you just see the 'fuck you' in my smile? _Amanda thought. They had been interrogating this pervert for hours.

"You know, baby doll. I'd love to see what you look like with that flannel on." Okay, that was it. Mikkel was crossing the line for Nick. Nick slammed his hands down on the metal table; it was enough to scare their suspect. His cheeks blushed red with anger that this guy try and hit on _his _partner right in front of him. Well technically, Fin was her partner. But now was not the time for specifics…

"Oh, sorry if I hit on your girlfriend." Mikkel smirked. Now _that_ was it. Nick grabbed Mike by the collar of his suit and pushed the slender man against the brick wall. "A little defense there? What do they call it now- a-days? Friends with benefits?"

This guy just didn't know when to shut his fucking mouth. (Not that Nick thought it would be such a bad rumor. He just wouldn't use her like that. Never)

Somewhere along the way of Mikkel irritating the shit out of the Latino detective, Nick began punching the Russian square in the jaw. By the time Mikkel expensive and equally idiotic lawyer rushed in, Nick was sure he had broken the man's nose.

"Nick that was out of line." Cragen warned one Amanda and Nick exited the interrogation room. Even though he was glad to know that this squad had each other's backs.

"He should learn to shut his fucking mouth…" Nick mumbled as he flexed his bruised knuckles. Amanda was silently doing an overly-enthusiastic dance in her head knowing that Nick would go to lengths like that to protect her in a sense. All though she had had a crush on Nick for quite some time, she managed to observe from a distance.

"There are some bandages in the cribs. You should go fix your knuckles." Fin said, deciding to be the voice of reason. Nick muttered out a yeah as he headed off in that direction.

* * *

"Need some help there?" Amanda smirked as she leaned against the crib door watching Nick attempt to wrap his hand in a bandage with no such luck.

Nick turned his head to face her. Sending a smile of his own, he answered. "Nah, I'm good."

Amanda walked closer to him. "Has anyone every told you you're a horrible liar?" She kept a smirk on her face to let Nick know she was joking slightly. When Nick didn't respond, she continued. "Thank you, but you didn't have to protect me back there." She said her tone softer.

"You're my partner. I'm supposed to have your six." This time, he turned his whole body to face her. His mocha eyes scanned her over. When their eyes met, she averted her gaze.

"Let me see your hand." She stuck her smooth palm out.

"Amanda it's fine really—"

"Hand." Her tone left no room for argument. Nick placed his fist into Amanda's small palm. He smiled at the wrinkle of concentration that appeared on the blonde's forehead. Her thumbs raked over his knuckles, assessing the damage done. She began checking for any serious injuries. The blonde stopped however when she noticed Nick staring at her.

"See something you like?" She smirked.

"Nah." He placed his free hand under her chin tilting her head up slightly. "I see something I love." Before Amanda could question his words, Nick leaned down and kissed her softly. The kiss deepened and lasted for about 3 minutes before Nick pulled away.

"Wow." Amanda said in shock.

"Wow as in good?" Nick smiled.

"Wow as in fantastic." This time, Amanda kissed him.

_End of Flashback_

* * *

Nick sure did have a lot to thank Mikkel Hussain for. Walking over to the door frame where Amanda stood, he turned off the lamp light. He wrapped his arm around Amanda's shoulder with a smile on his face. It seemed as if he had it all now. He had 4 people that made him smile; Zara, Percy, Rose and Amanda. He couldn't be luckier.

* * *

**What did you think?**


	10. Hateful Horrors

**I have a serious serious test coming up where I live, so updating for all my stories WILL be slow. Sorry! But here you go :)**

* * *

Amanda gripped her steering wheel so tight, she thought her knuckles would've turned ghost white by now. The last few hours seemed to have descended from hell. Earlier that afternoon, she had gotten a phone call from Percy and Rosemary's high school requesting that she and Nick come down immediately. The first thing they had thought was that Rosemary had once again gotten into a fight, or had been suspended or worse—expelled. But this call was different.

15 year old Percy noticed his mother's nervousness, and he knew why. He had to bit his lip multiple times to keep from crying. He pushed his oval black framed glasses back up the bridge of his most likely broken nose and turned his gaze back out the window. His right eye had started turning a dark purple, and his shirt was torn. Not to mention the bruises on his abdomen and his twisted ankle. All of this because of rumor.

While, it was true. His mother just didn't know that.

All of a sudden, Amanda pulled over on the road and slammed on the brakes.

"Percy, _are _you gay?"

And that was the last straw for the blonde teenager. Percy buried his head in his hands and started crying. "Please don't hate me! I'm sorry!"

Amanda reached over the armrest dividing the passenger seat and the driver's seat and pulled her weeping son into her arms.

"I don't hate you. I could never hate you. Why would think that?" Amanda stroked her son's head.

"Everyone else does."

* * *

**Later on that day**

After Amanda and Percy had a detailed (an awkward) discussion and visited the doctor's office to make sure he didn't have serious injuries, they returned home.

"Thanks a lot, Percy!" Also 15 year old Rosemary all but screamed at her brother once they entered the house.

"What did I do?" Percy asked, already annoyed enough with today.

"Thanks to you, Sabrina and Carlos won't even talk to me anymore! Can't you be any less obvious?"

"That is not my fault and you know it!" Percy shouted back.

"Yes it is! Half of the whole school knows! And because of you, Sabrina didn't give me a ride home. Meaning I had to walk in the rain!"

Nick entered the screaming match taking place in his living room. He was used to the sibling rivalry, but this was out of hand. "Woah, woah, woah. Calm down."

Rose crossed her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes. "I really hope you're happy." She said sarcastically heading back off into Zara's old room, now hers since Zara left for college about 4 years ago. Nick didn't get another word in when Percy headed in the opposite direction and exited the house.

Amanda couldn't understand why she had just stood by and watched. But she knew they would get through it. No matter hard.


End file.
